1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to therapeutic applications in humans and animals of the p-chlorophenyl ester of p-chlorophenoxyisobutyric acid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of esters and salts of clofibric acid and, in particular, the ethyl ester (clofibrate), the 3-dimethylcarbamoylpropyl ester (clofibride), and the aluminum, calcium and pyridoxine salts are used in therapy. We have now discovered that the p-chlorophenyl ester shows a very low toxicity and a hypolipidemic activity superior to that of clofibric acid and nicotinic acid.
The p-chlorophenyl ester of clofibric acid is a known chemical product (M. Julia et al, Bull. Soc. Chim. France, 1956, 776-83). Nevertheless, the therapeutic applications of this product have never before been described.
Both clofibric acid and nicotinic acid have been used as hypolipidemic agents, however a need continues to exist for hypolipidemic agents having even lower toxicity and higher activity than the above.